


Tease

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: As Close to Happiness [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa does something special for Dean on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Dean’s birthday and this (now belated) fic is what I came up with. It’s adapted from something I was writing for an old RP pairing of mine, which might pop up one day too. I’m shitty at titles I hope this one is okay. Also sorry if the smut is sub-par, I’m a sweet innocent virgin queen. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the fic.

“C’mon, Lise. Whatever it is, you gotta come out sometime.”

“One more minute!”

Lisa chewed her lip as she looked back at herself in the mirror. It was Dean’s birthday, and she had wanted to do something special for him. So, she’d gone to one of the swanky boutiques to get something more sexy than she usually wore. She straightened her new red bra for the millionth time. She’d gotten matching panties and a short white slip that came with a kimono robe, things she figured she could wear later. Things she knew Dean would also want her to wear later. She took her rarely used best lipstick and put it on as well, wanting to feel the power she usually felt with it on. She pulled the slip on over her, and the kimono over that. She checked her black stockings, making sure they were firmly clipped into her suspenders and that her garter belt comfortable. She shook her hair out of her ponytail, blowing a bit of it away from her face. With one last look at herself, she tied the robe shut and stepped out of the bathroom.

Dean was sitting on their bed, leaning back on his hands with his head tilted towards the ceiling. He hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, which was fine with her. Seeing him all scruffy always made her a bit weak in the knees. She stopped a couple feet away from him, shifting her weight more onto one foot. She grinned at the sight of him, somewhat patiently waiting for her. Dean seemed to sense her eyes on him, and tilted his head up to see her.

“Finally! I thought you’d never-” He took in her outfit, her hair, her make-up, everything. Lisa felt a warmth spread through her from her chest. She wondered if her pride at the surprise showed on her face. He grinned. “It _must_ be my birthday.”

Lisa smiled proudly in return, gesturing to her outfit. “That’s the idea. ...You like it?”

His grin softened a bit. “‘Course I do, Lisa.” He held a hand out as an open invitation. But she shook her head.

“No. That’s not the idea.” He cocked an eyebrow at that, his hand dropping back to the bed. She sighed, her hands moving to the knot keeping the robe tied. His eyes lit up with understanding as he shifted so he sat closer and straighter. Lisa breathed a soft laugh as she finished with the tie and let the kimono slide down her arms. 

Dean watched it fall with a slackened jaw. “God _damn_.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as his eyes moved back to her body. She knew the slip was a bit see-through, especially against her fiery lingerie. Dean hated being able to see but not see, and she was well aware of that from some of their other sexual encounters. “That’s not fair...” He groaned, biting his lip.

She grinned a bit, stepping forward. He reached for her and she slapped his hand away, earning another groan. She stretched her arms up, letting her slip glide up enough that Dean could see her panties and garter belt. She watched him bite his lip, and twisted away when he tried to grab her by the waist. “Lisa,” he muttered, growling her name and making her shiver. 

But she didn’t give in. She wagged a finger at him, a coy smile on her face. “No, baby. Not yet.” She slowly closed the distance between them again, grabbing his wrists when he tried to touch her again. She leaned down, nose to nose with him. “I figured you should have a little show first,” she whispered, tipping her chin up to press her lips to his forehead. She felt him sigh, and his arms went slack in her grip. 

As she pulled back (trying to ignore the lipstick on his forehead) he nodded, licking his lips in a way that almost (almost) made her change her mind. “All right, all right. I’ll follow your lead. But only if I get to take those off,” he haggled, pointing to her stockings. She nodded, willing to make a small concession for her birthday boy. He shot her a small grin, and Lisa could see pride in his gaze. “Gotta say, Lise: this is probably one of the best gifts I’ve gotten.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lisa laughed, glancing down at his lap. “Obviously, Winchester.” She looked back at him, letting herself return his lazy grin. “Now let me finish, or we’ll never get to the fun part.”

“This isn’t the fun part?”

“I thought me riding you would be the fun part.”

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, and Lisa was tempted to kiss the look right off his face. “Yeah, you got a point. Carry on.”

Lisa sighed, taking another step away from him. She stretched again, leaning back a bit to show off even more. Ignoring the soft sound he made at the sight, she grabbed the bottom of the slip and slowly pulled it over her head, dropping it by the robe. 

He was watching her with a look of pure awe. She could feel those green eyes trailing from the tip of her stockinged toes to the fine hairs sticking up on her head that she couldn't control. She wanted him then and there, just for that look. But she promised him a show, and she still had one bit of clothing to remove before Dean had to take his turn. She waited until his eyes were back on hers before reaching back to undo her bra.

Dean leaned closer, drawing another soft laugh from Lisa. He grinned and she felt her heart melt. So, without further ado, she unhooked her bra, and let it fall from her shoulders. Dean had seen her naked or without her top plenty of times. But something about this time must have been different, because she swore she could hear him suck in a breath. Maybe it was the build-up, waiting for each item of clothing to drop to the floor instead of just undressing or pulling clothes off in bed. Maybe it was Dean giving up all sense of control, save for the stockings. Dean always loved when she took control.

Lisa hummed as she raised her arms, crossing them over her head. He groaned and she tried not to laugh at him. It was cute to see him all hot and bothered. His one hand was gripping the duvet and the other resting on his thigh, as if waiting for some sort of signal from her that it was okay for him to inch it up higher. She dropped her arms and walked back to him. His eyes shifted back to meet hers, his head tipping back and she stood between his legs. She traced a finger over his jaw and reveled in the way his eyes fluttered shut.

“I think it’s your turn, Mr. Winchester.”

He hummed, but didn’t open his eyes. “Is it?”

“Yes, if you want them off for-”

“I changed my mind, keep them on.” He opened his eyes and grinned up at her. “Please. You look gorgeous in them.”

Lisa moved both hands to his jaw, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. Six months ago, she was afraid she’d never see this Dean again. He spent almost all of his time locked away in the guest room, drinking too much and eating too little. He couldn’t sleep a single night without a nightmare, and rarely spoke more than a few words to her, let alone smile. He was like a ghost, and Lisa was always peeking in to make sure he was still there.

She sometimes felt like she was looking at a different man: times like this. The man she met ten years ago who had yet to lose everything he loved. Who loved life and fun and his car and his brother. He’d gushed about him to her even then. There was a sadness in his eyes she knew would never fade, really. But the times he could forget, however fleeting, were the ones she looked forward to. And the man she was looking down at only had eyes for her. 

Lisa broke and leaned down to kiss him. It would ruin her lipstick, which would play with the vixen illusion, sure. But she wanted to kiss him, to show him that this was mostly for him. They kissed lazily, and kept kissing until they were breathless. She rested her forehead on his as they breathed in each other. When she finally opened her eyes, she let out a bubble of laughter. Red lipstick was smeared all over Dean’s mouth. He must have gathered that from looking at the state of her carefully applied lipstick.

“Lisa, I gotta ask, is there something on my face?”

Lisa laughed again, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s a good look for you, Dean.”

“Yeah? Do I look pretty?” He grinned up at her, and she noted that Dean looked sexier with lipstick all over him than any other man that shared her bed did. 

“Too pretty,” she cooed, letting her nails scratch at his scalp. They stared at each other again. Lisa was pretty proud, but also pretty disappointed, that Dean had barely looked below her mouth. It was about time to remedy that. “So…” She trailed the hand on his jaw down his neck to his chest, still covered by his t-shirt. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, resting a hand on her hip. “I think so.”

“Well then…” Her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt. “ You’re overdressed.”

Dean lifted his arms to help Lisa get his shirt off, finally revealing the scarred expanse of his chest that she loved so much. He watched her as she ran her hand down from his shoulder to rest over his heart. It was beating faster than normal, obviously. She held her hands out, and he took them, letting her pull him to his feet. 

“Pants off.”

He chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.” While Dean worked on his belt and jeans, Lisa leaned close to kiss at a scar on his shoulder. “At this rate, there’s going to be more of that lipstick on me than on you.”

Lisa looked up at him through her eyelashes. “And I should care, why?” Dean laughed again and unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his boxers to the floor before kicking them off to the side. Lisa managed to hold his gaze for a moment before glancing down to see just how well her little show had gone. “You really liked you gift, didn’t you?” She reached between them to stroke him, and he sucked in a breath.

“‘Course I did. You crazy? That was the hottest thing ever.” He leaned in close, an inch from her lips. “I’d _love_ to have you as my personal stripper.”

She laughed and leaned closer, so her lips brushed his every with every word. “How about you just have me and we’ll go from there.”

Lisa pushed him down to sit on the bed, grinning at the surprised laugh that bubbled from him. She climbed up to straddle his lap, holding onto his shoulder for leverage. He gazed up at her as she shifted, his hands absently running over the straps of her garter belt and teasing where they met skin. 

“Okay… ready, baby?”

Dean smiled up at her dreamily, running the tip of his tongue over his lip. “You asked me that already.” She gave him a pointed look, and he smiled wider. “Yeah. I am.”

Lisa nodded and reached between them again, taking him in one hand and pushing her panties aside with the other. She carefully shifted again to line them up. She rocked down just enough to take the head of his cock in, and grabbed his chin to keep his eyes on hers. Dean groaned, his head trying to fall back, but Lisa’s hold forcing it to stay still. 

“God, Lise…” His hands moved to her hips as his breathing quickened. She could tell he was trying not to push her all the way down, to get what he wanted. “C’mon, Lisa, c’mon.”

Lisa leaned in close to him, letting her nose brush his. “What do you say, Dean?”

“Are you…” She raised an eyebrow, and he groaned, biting down on his lip. “God, Lisa, _please_.”

“Better.”

Lisa sank down onto him as slow as she could, drawing low moans out of both of them. His eyes fluttered shut, and she finally let go of his chin. His grip on her hips tightened as she settled into his lap, hard enough to bruise. She moved her hands to his shoulders, staying still to adjust to having him fully inside of her. He nudged her head with his so he could kiss her, and she sighed into it. She lifted herself, and took him in again just as slow. He cursed, and she grinned as she did it again. She dug her nails into his shoulder, gasping slightly as she tried to control her movements. She didn’t want to go too fast: she wanted to tease him and draw it out: envelope him in her heat, and let the lace of her panties drag against him. It was his birthday, after all. He’d thank her later. 

Sweat dampened his skin under her hands, and her grip on his shoulders tightened to get a better hold of him. Their ragged breathing filled the room, broken only by the occasional kiss when Lisa lingered long enough on the downstroke. Dean was a wreck. He was trying to stifle himself to seem tough through her teasing, but moans and growls still escaped him, sending shivers through her. She wasn’t exactly silent herself, whimpering and gasping. But she was holding herself together better than Dean was. 

As she lifted herself again, her thighs started to tremble. It was too much for her to go this slow. Dean ran his hands down from her hips and over her thighs. He had to know she was shaking. He brushed his thumbs over the edge of her stockings as he leaned up to kiss her, drawing another whimper from her. She was supposed to be the one in control, and she was losing it. He moved his hands to her hips and held them as tight as he had before. 

"Let me,” he whispered against her lips. “C'mon baby, let me." She nodded, kissing him again. He lifted her gently, about as slow as she had been moving, and pulled her down fast and hard, pushing up to meet her. Her head dropped to his shoulder to stifle a scream as his cock reached even deeper into her than before. She clung to him, tugging at her hair as he paused to give her a moment. “That’s it, Lise. I got you.”

“Oh, my _God_ , Dean. _Move_.”

He laughed, more like a puff of breath, and kissed the side of her head before lifting her and slamming her down again. She was able to keep her cries to herself, and sat up to watch Dean’s face as he fucked her. She twisted her hips just a bit when they came together, and they both moaned. They both were panting, breathing each other’s air as they worked at it. Lisa caught Dean’s lips and kissed him deeply, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. He hummed, putting most of his attention into kissing her back. 

She knew he was close. His thrusts were faster and shallower, but he still pulled her down to hit that sweet spot, and their kisses were constantly broken by their moans. Lisa wasn’t quite there, but she didn’t mind at all if she got Dean off first. She kept rolling her hips, reveling in the breathy moans she drew out of him as he got closer.

“It’s okay, Dean,” she gasped, kissing him hard. “It’s okay, honey. Let it go. Come for me.”

Dean choked out a moan, and stifled another in a kiss as his hips stuttered, and he came hard and hot inside her. Lisa kept moving, to help herself along and to prolong his high. She let herself go, now that there wasn’t a reason to go slow anymore. She heard Dean muttering her name, felt his hand on her jaw, then slipping into her hair, but she could barely think about anything other than moving and breathing. Dean pulled her in for a kiss, his hand moving down to rub at her clit. She gasped, and his hand in her hair kept their faces close. 

“Your turn, Lise.” He kissed her gently, countering the fast, hard circles his fingers were making around her clit. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

Lisa rocked her hips once, twice, three times before she came with a cry, back arching in a way only a yoga instructor could pull off. Dean kept rubbing at her as she shook, pulling herself close to him to rest her forehead on his. The room was silent save for their breathing. Lisa’s nails skimmed over Dean’s neck and back, as he ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand toying with one of the straps holding up a stocking. They breathed each other in and relished the closeness between them. Finally, Dean’s eyes flicked to hers as he laughed. 

“Well, Lisa. I think you’ve outdone yourself on the whole gift-giving front.”

She smiled, letting her nose brush his. “You liked it then?”

“I did, yeah.” He kissed her, slow and sweet, and she sighed softly when they pulled apart. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” They just smiled at each other, their hands still toying with hair and skin. Her smile turned wicked as she leaned forward, pushing him slowly onto his back. “And that was just the first two parts.”

“Really?” His responding grin was wicked, and his hand slid from her hip to her ass, fingers tracing over the back strap of her garter belt. “What’s next?”

Lisa sat up, raising her arms above her head and arching her back in a stretch. She didn’t miss his eyes on her breasts. 

“You get to play with your favorite doll, of course.”

“I like the sound of that.” Dean smiled, running a hand over her stomach. “But first…” She squealed when he rolled them over, pulling out of her to focus on kissing at her neck. He let his lips drag over her skin as he spoke. “First I’m going to take these damn things off so I can really play with you.”

It was going to be a long night. Thank God his birthday was a Friday and Ben was at his friend’s. It was going to be a loud one, too.


End file.
